


Hacking Is Sometimes Dangerous To One's Health

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Forgetting to eat, Forgetting to sleep, Hacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A little busy does not constitute starving yourself for ten days!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacking Is Sometimes Dangerous To One's Health

Gavin’s job as a hacker meant he sometimes had a long stream of jobs that prevented him from sleeping. When those occurred, he usually went to his apartment for days on end, not contacting anyone. Ryan, the residential doctor, was the one who Geoff had assigned to watch over him, made sure he ate and slept and stayed a functioning human being.

It seemed Gavin only did those things when he knew Ryan would see him do it, because as soon as the jobs he was doing were over, Gavin had come home to the penthouse and pretty much collapsed from exhaustion and a lack of nutrition. He woke up with Michael hovering over him, looking slightly pissed off, and his head was in Ray’s lap as Geoff, Jack, and Ryan were arguing. He was a little too out of it to hear what they were saying, but also Ray’s fingers were rubbing at his scalp and Michael was trying to get him to drink a glass of water.

“Did I really collapse in the doorway?” Gavin asked after downing what Michael deemed ‘alright’. He only really knew he had collapsed in the doorway because he heard Geoff say it; Ray and Michael had moved him to the bedroom because of how comfortable the bedroom was and how far away it was from the yelling.

Michael nodded. “Yeah. You just walked in and started snoring like a baby. You nearly gave Jack a heart attack,” He said with a small smile. “Did you just not eat or sleep those ten days?”

“I was a little busy,” Gavin huffed. Gavin and Michael had gone through this long before they’d been a part of a gay six-way, loving relationship, so Michael was maybe a tiny bit used to this, but it didn’t lessen the worry.

“A little busy does not constitute starving yourself for ten days and taking one hour power naps every four days. Gavin that’s not healthy and you should know that! I’ve gotten on your ass for it before,” Michael grumbled irritably. Gavin sighed, shifting so his head was in a much more comfortable position on Ray’s lap before he gave Michael the ‘sad, puppy eyed look that got him anything’. Right now what he wanted was for Michael to stop chewing him out.

Michael rolled his eyes. “You have to listen to me, you know. It’s either me, or it’s Geoff. Just… I’ll go get you something to eat, alright?” Michael stated, sliding off the bed and treading downstairs carefully, because Geoff and Ryan were still arguing, but Jack had dropped onto the couch and was rubbing his temples.

Michael favored the wall, heading into the kitchen and quickly making Gavin possibly the most filling sandwich on the planet. It was what he made him every time this happened and he managed to make it upstairs without drawing Ryan or Geoff’s attention.

He slid back onto the bed and sat the sandwich on Gavin’s chest. “I got lucky. Geoff and Ryan are so overtaken with each other I don’t think they noticed me. They chewed out Ray without meaning to while you were still out. It wasn’t pretty. They’re riding each other’s nerves,” Michael sighed.

Gavin pushed himself up and happily downed the sandwich that Michael had made him, before kissing both Michael and Ray and settling back where his head was rested in Ray’s lap. “I should probably catch up on my sleep then, yeah?” Gavin asked with a chuckled, before yelping because he found Ray’s lap being changed out with a pillow and grumbled.

“I still have video games that need to be played, asshole,” Ray had chuckled, but then he slid right up next to Gavin to take a nap with him. Michael forced them to at least get under the sheet and then joined them and it wasn’t long before all three were asleep, ray’s arm tossed over his eyes and Michael’s tossed over Gavin and Ray protectively. Gavin had splay out, one arm on Michael’s face and one leg thrown over Ray.

No one could blame Jack for taking a photo of it when he walked into the bedroom. It was just so cute.


End file.
